Abrigo
by Murasaki Natsuko
Summary: Si le preguntaran a Mycroft, cuál era el objeto favorito de su hermano, habría respondido que su inseparable abrigo, Sherlock nunca dejaba que nadie más lo tocara y mucho menos que lo utilizara. Pero claro, siempre tiene que haber una excepción a la regla. Y la excepción a todas las reglas de Sherlock, era John, eso sin duda, lo sabían todos, menos los dos principales implicados.
1. Chapter 1

Abrigo

Si le preguntaran a Mycroft, cuál era el objeto favorito de su hermano, habría respondido que su inseparable abrigo, Sherlock nunca dejaba que nadie más lo tocara y mucho menos que lo utilizara.

Pero claro, siempre tiene que haber una excepción a la regla.

Y la excepción a todas las reglas de Sherlock, era John, eso sin duda, lo sabían todos, menos los dos principales implicados.

-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Mycroft había quedado con Lestrade para cenar en su mansión, sin embargo, debido a que un enorme inconveniente había surgido (léase entre líneas un asesinato)no había podido asistir, y Sherlock había mandado a su mejor hombre a averiguar unas cuantas cosas con su hermano.

Por lo tanto, John terminó cenando con Mycroft, quien no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de molestar a su hermano tan fácilmente.

El pobre John, ajeno a todos los pensamientos de su anfitrión simplemente disfrutaba de la elegante cena, sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que un enorme reloj anunció la media noche.

-¡Vaya! Debo irme ahora Mycroft, gracias por la información. –el rubio se paró del sillón en el que se encontraba, preparándose para irse.

-Oh, no es nada, siempre es un placer tenerte de visita John. –como todo buen caballero, Mycroft se puso de pie para despedir a su amigo. -¿Quieres que uno de mis coches te lleve?

-No te molestes, conseguiré un taxi. –le sonrió y salió por la puerta principal, un poco extrañado por la sonrisita que tenía el mayor de los Holmes, pero ya tenía suficiente con intentar comprender a uno de los hermanos, no iba a quemar su cerebro intentándolo con el otro, para eso estaba Lestrade.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, caminó sin rumbo, hasta que unas frías gotas de lluvia lo sacaron de su mente.

-¡Mierda! –fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a correr, buscando un refugió, que no encontró por el simple hecho de que no tenía ni idea de en donde estaba, intento marcarle a Sherlock, pero le fue imposible, pues su celular no tenia batería.

Así que, temblando de frio y perdido, comenzó a caminar buscando un camino para conseguir su taxi.

-x-x-x-x-x

Por su parte, Mycroft contaba los segundos que faltaban para recibir la llamada que había estado esperando desde que John salió.

-5… -tomó un sorbo de su té.

-4… -arregló un poco su camisa.

-3… -inspiró profundamente.

-2… -dejó que una traviesa sonrisa apareciera en su rostro mientras tomaba su celular.

-1… -justo cuando terminó de decir el número, su celular sonó, tal cual había predicho. -¿Qué sucede hermanito?

-Mycroft, te he dicho que no me llames así. –respondió Sherlock con vos enojada.

-Claro, claro… -respondió con voz ausente. -¿Se te perdió tu soldadito Sherl?

-… -silencio, "justo en el blanco, como siempre" pensó con orgullo Mycroft.

-Tomare tu silencio como una afirmación, está en Hyde Park, no salió hace mucho, así que no debería de haber avanzado mucho, y menos con la tormenta que está cayendo…

Apenas finalizó su frase, Sherlock colgó, para seguramente salir corriendo en busca del señor Watson.

-No deberías manipularlos de esa manera Myc…

-No niegues que a ti también te divierte Gregory…

Ambos hombres sonrieron antes de besarse y pasar la noche de manera tranquila, alejados del frio, a diferencia de la otra pareja.

-x-x-x-x-x

Sherlock salió corriendo de Baker Street como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un asesino, pero cuando se trataba de John Watson, solía perder todo su razonamiento, después de unos cuantos minutos buscándolo en el parque, por fin lo encontró, todo tembloroso y empapado de pies a cabeza.

-¡John! –le gritó mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia él. -¿¡Que haces aquí!? –en cuanto llegó a su lado, pudo notar como le castañeaban los dientes, como sostenía sus brazos para intentar guardar algo de calor y por sobre todo eso, noto como la mirada de su compañero brillaba al verlo.

El más alto buscó un paraguas inútilmente, al salir tan precipitadamente solo había tomado su abrigo y su bufanda, su fiel abrigo, a prueba de agua, lo mantenía relativamente seco, se maldijo por no pensar más las cosas, pero los temblores de John llamaron su atención nuevamente, el pobre se estaba muriendo de frio.

-Sh…Sherlock… -logró decir con un intento de sonrisa, que pronto se transformó en una mueca de confusión al ver como el aludido comenzaba a desabrochar su abrigo.

-Cállate John. –fue su respuesta antes de estirar su brazo y tomarlo por la cintura para atraerlo hasta su cuerpo y refugiarlo debajo de su propio abrigo.

-x-x-x-x-x

Para toda regla, existe una excepción, y John es la excepción en todas las reglas de Sherlock, pues John fue, es y será, el único afortunado de poder compartir el abrigo de Sherlock.


	2. 221B Baker Street

Abrigo

La señora Hudson había aprendido a no curiosear cuando esos dos llegaban tan tarde, así que no hizo más que comprobar que no estaban en peligro de muerte cuando los oyó llegar.

Sherlock captó el movimiento de la puerta, pero más preocupado por John, quien no había dejado de temblar, simplemente lo ignoro.

A John le temblaba la mandíbula, sus dientes castañeaban y no sentía los dedos de sus pies, fácilmente podía decir que iba a despertar con fiebre al día siguiente, no se necesitaba ser el gran Sherlock Holmes para deducir eso, pero no estaba molesto, al contrario, casi podía agradecerle mentalmente a Mycroft por meterlos en esa situación.

-Al baño John. –dijo inmediatamente Sherlock, guiándolo y aún sin soltar su cintura, disfrutando del contacto.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente, esperando a que la tina se llenara, mientras ayudaba al rubio a desvestirse, en cuanto tocó la piel ajena, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda incitándolo a tocar más. John fingió no darse cuenta de nada y continuó con sus prendas inferiores, hasta que acabó totalmente desnudo, frente a Sherlock.

Lentamente, John se metió y soltó un gemido de satisfacción al sentir el agua caliente contra su fría piel.

En resumen, eso fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido, mostrarse tan indefenso ante un Sherlock que tenía sus niveles de autocontrol en números negativos.

Tan solo en un par de segundos, el moreno ya estaba desnudo y metiéndose en la tina, entre las piernas separadas de John, quien le miró confuso.

-Doctor Watson… -paseo sus delgados dedos por las piernas del aludido. –No habrá pensado dejarme fuera cuando yo también estoy tan… -pareció pensarse un poco las palabras siguientes. –Mojado… como usted.

En ese punto del monologo, Sherlock ya estaba sobre el doctor, con sus manos recorriendo los fuertes costados del exsoldado, lentamente, poso su cabeza sobre el cuello ajeno, dejando pequeños besos por toda la piel.

-Entremos en calor… Capitán. –John reacciono con esa voz tan grave y tan cargada de lujuria, una lujuria que nunca pensó que el Detective Consultor pudiera llegar a sentir, pero que no iba a negar que le complacía ver esa faceta suya.

-Oh Dios, sí. –fue su respuesta antes de comenzar a besarse, primero lentamente, y después subiendo la temperatura.

Es verdad que Sherlock era virgen, si, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera investigado, y como buen Holmes, lo había hecho a fondo, sabía que debía preparar a su compañero, y así lo hizo, primero un dedo, luego dos.

Sabía que el tercero podía llegar a resultar doloroso, así que también sabía que encontrar la próstata era el procedimiento más adecuado.

John gimió como nunca lo había hecho cuando los tres invasores rozaron ese punto en repetidas ocasiones.

Sherlock sabía que entre más tiempo retrasara el orgasmo, iba a ser más placentero.

John dejó salir un gemido, había estado tan cerca de terminar cuando Sherlock decidió sacar sus dedos.

Sherlock sabía que tenía que buscar otros puntos de placer.

John dejó escapar un grito silencioso cuando Sherlock comenzó a morder sus pezones.

Sherlock sabía que el tono de voz adecuado, junto con las palabras adecuadas y el momento adecuado, podía llevar a John más allá del paraíso.

John casi se desmaya del placer cuando Sherlock entró de golpe, dándole de lleno a su próstata y susurrando su nombre en su oído.

Sherlock sabía que variar el ritmo, de manera repentina era placentero.

John no podía acostumbrarse, o jodidamente lento, o jodidamente rápido y bestial, sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Sherlock, gimiendo su nombre cada vez más alto.

Sherlock había descubierto que John tenía un cuello muy sensible.

John se corrió en cuento Sherlock atacó su cuello, mordiéndolo y marcándolo.

Sherlock sabía… Sherlock en ese momento no sabía nada, las estrechas paredes de John lo habían estrujado hasta hacer que alcanzara su orgasmo.

Y la señora Hudson, ella sabía que ya no tendría que preocuparse por hoyos en sus paredes, pero quizás debería comprarle un cojín al buen John para que se sentara.


	3. En la mansión

Abrigo

Por una noche, Mycroft decidió dejar que el mundo girara por si solo, pues esa noche (al igual que muchas otras, pasadas y futuras) toda su atención estaba en su Gregory, su apuesto Detective Inspector.

Después de dejar escapar a John, ellos dos habían cenado y ahora se preparaban para dormir, o eso era lo que le habían dicho a los criados.

Mientras Greg se quitaba su camisa, sintió unos labios besar su cuello y se estremeció, unas manos lo guiaron hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en la cama.

-¿Tú también quieres divertirte?

Pregunto juguetón al más alto, mientras paseaba sus manos por el cabello antes perfectamente peinado.

-Como si tú no te hubieras estado conteniendo todo este tiempo. -el cinturón salió volando. -Yo veo todo... -en la mañana el Detective tendría que buscar sus pantalones. -Yo se todo... -y tendría que comprar nuevos calzoncillos. -Yo puedo darte todo...

-Ya lo haces...

Greg sonreía en medio del beso, Mycroft podía ser muy inseguro cuando quería.

Poco a poco, la ropa del gobierno fueron desapareciendo hasta que los dos hombres quedaron desnudos y las caricias no se hicieron de rogar.

Mycroft redujo a su pareja a base de placer, sabiendo donde tocar y como, no era de sorprenderse.

Contrario a su hermano y a su pareja, ellos dos tenían suficiente experiencia como para presumir, así que no demoraron con las preparaciones.

Para los dos seguía siendo una sensación única el conectarse de esa manera y se lo hacían saber al otro con los gemidos que soltaban.

Con su alma de torturador medieval, Mycroft decidió que el ritmo seria monstruosamente lento, pero fuerte. Si bien las embestidas tardaban, cuando llegaban lo hacían con una fuerza arrolladora.

Greg sentía que se moría, quería quejarse pero sus gemidos se lo impedían.

-"Bastardo engreído" -fue lo que alcanzo a pensar antes de correrse.

Lo que Mycroft le susurro al oído como castigo por si volvía a pensar en algo así, hizo que el miembro de Greg despertara nuevamente y con su espíritu infantil y algo masoquista, el simple funcionario de Scotland Yard, le sacó la lengua al mismísimo Gobierno Británico.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anderson y Donovan observaban a su jefe que caminaba como anciano, frotándose la espalda baja y maldiciendose a si mismo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anthea miraba extrañada al resplandeciente rostro de su jefe, cuando conecto los hechos, solo pudo sentir algo de lastima hacia el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.


End file.
